The technical field that relates to the present invention is that of wrapping of rolls of paper and of other materials installed as rotate reels.
This invention aims at providing an indicator of the proper direction for the exit of paper and of other materials in rolls of the respective materials installed as rotate reels.
The rolls of paper, woven and other materials, such as rolls of hygienic paper, of paper towel and of aluminium paper, installed as rotate reels, can be placed in the rotating device so that the direction for the exit of the material occurs from the front of the roll or from behind the roll, as it is shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B respectively.
Great advantages usually exist if the exit of the material in the roll occurs from the front (FIG. 1A). The main advantage is characterised by the easiness to visualise and to catch the extremity of the material from the front, which does not happen when the material leaves the roll from behind (FIG. 1B), because the extremity of the material can be hidden, that is, eclipsed by the roll and the person usually needs to rotate the roll or to look for another way to find the extremity of the material. In the cases where the roll of the material is conditioned in re-entrant devices, what is frequently used in the case of rolls of hygienic paper, a second advantage in having the material leaving from the front is concerned with hygiene, because both the external surface of the material and its extremity do not stay in contact with the surface of the re-entrant device, which may not be perfectly clean. Therefore, it is usually more hygienic to use the material leaving from the front, because in the other case the external surface of the material and its extremity frequently can be in contact with the surface of the re-entrant device. Consequently, for a wide category of cases, it is possible to consider that the more appropriated way of setting the rolls is that of FIG. 1A.